On the Edge of Love
by EmiTheStrangeXX0
Summary: Holloween oneshot! When Serena's identity is discovered by the negaverse they waste no time sending a yoma after her, and the only one who knows that she is danger is none other than Darien. SereDar


Hello everyone! I've decided to write a one-shot for every holiday, and yes I know this fanfiction is late. But I've been so out of it this year it wasn't until 8:00 on Halloween did I realize that it was in fact Halloween and I hadn't even started the fanfiction yet! Yes, I know that's beyond spacey, but I got the fanfiction out as fast as I could And yes I know the title isn't as good as it could be, but I was typing really fast and this was all I could come up with. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**On the Edge of Love**

"Haha! Take that you ugly yoma!" Sailor Moon yelled with glee giving an excited jump. Observing that the yoma was nothing now but a pile of dust she whirled around to face her friends, "C'mon we won't have time to go trick or treating if we don't hurry."

"Only you, Serena, would go trick or treating when you're fifteen years old," Raye said planting her hands on her hips and giving her friend a critical look.

Sailor Moon crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at Sailor Mars, "So what? You're **never** too old to go trick or treating. If people are giving out free candy are you going to say no?"

Seeing that there was the potential of a mock fight occurring between the two Sailor Jupiter stepped in between them, the peace maker as usual. "C'mon guys, like Serena said we're not going to have time to trick or treat if we stand around here fighting."

"She has an excellent point, so let's go!" Sailor Venus said chock full of energy as usual. Mercury offered her support and soon they were all bounding away back to their houses to get their costumes ready.

Sailor Moon jumped into a nearby alley by her house and de-transformed and re-attached her broach to her school uniform. To excited about the prospect of dressing up and getting candy at the same time she failed to notice the dark figure observing her from a nearby rooftop.

An evil smile spread across Malachite's face, _Sailor Moon's identity secured._ Now the question was what to do with it? If he recalled correctly today was a holiday where the streets were filed with those pitiful humans. He would need something discreet, and he had just the yoma for the job.

Darien sighed as he left the arcade which was decorated to perfection with Halloween decorations and Andrew himself dressed as a vampire. Darien had agreed to come for a little while, Andrew was always trying to get him into the 'holiday sprit', and Darien just could never get into it. Halloween was a holiday where kids dressed up to go around and beg for candy, while Darien could understand while that prospect might hold appeal for a small child he didn't know where he fit into all of it. Andrew was determined for him to do something tonight and had immediately scolded him for not dressing up for the occasion.

Right now Darien was just tired and wanted to go home now. One of the beauties of living in an apartment building was that there were no trick or treaters. Darien rounded the corner when something slammed into him with such force he fell backwards with whatever it was on top of him.

He quickly realized that the whatever who had knocked him down was a whoever, for they emitted a high pitched squeak as they went crashing down with a bunch of tangled legs and a flurry of pink skirts.

"I'm sorry!" said a very familiar voice; Darien pushed himself up rubbing a now sore spot on his head.

"Trick or treat Meatball Head."

Serena immediately pasted a frustrated scowl on her face, "Oh it's just you, you jerk!" she said trying to push down the fluffy pink skirt surrounding her so she could stand up. When she finally did she glared up at the upper classmen trying to gain back some of her earlier composure.

Darien felt a smile spread across his face as he saw what she was wearing. Serena was dressed head to toe in pink, which was a normal occurrence but not with all the sparkles and fairy wings. Serena was wearing a strapless pink dress and a multilayered skirt. The costume was complete with sparkly fairy wings and a crown on top of her head.

"Are you a fairy princess Meatball Head?" Darien asked putting a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"As a matter a fact I am you idiot!" she said feeling like hitting him in the head with her pillowcase. Of course, it wasn't much but it did have her cell phone and her camera that had to count for something.

"And I suppose you're trick or treating too," he said. Serena's face turned red, he knew he was taunting her and, god help him, she looked adorable when she was angry.

"Yes I am."

"Aren't you a little old Meatball Head?"

"Stop calling me that! You're never too old to go trick or treating, you're just a…stuck up collage student, have you ever gone trick or treating before?" she demanded.

"I did once, when I was younger."

"Pfft! Once, that's sad Darien."

"Whatever Meatball Head, go on then go, get your candy," he said beginning to walk by her. Serena stood rooted on the side walk positively fuming; she turned around and stomped away, thinking all kinds of wonderful ways to kill him.

As Darien walked away he suddenly felt a cold chill go down his spine and felt an itch between his shoulder blades. It was almost the exact same feeling he got when Sailor Moon was in danger, but it wasn't the same, what could it mean? Was a yoma somewhere near by? He turned around and saw Serena stomping away into a crowd of people, and the chill got worse, did it have something to do with Serena? Everyone was out tonight in the Halloween spirit, a yoma could strike easily and get all the energy it wanted, but why did the bad feeling in his stomach only get worse when he looked at Serena. Darien always trusted his instincts, and something told him that something bad was going to happen to Serena. It looked like he would be hanging around a little while longer, with a sigh walked into back into the crowd.

Serena hummed happily as she felt the weight of the candy in her pillowcase hit her back. She'd decided to stop at a few houses before she went to meet the girl's. There were lots of little kids running around her with parents following close behind. Serena suddenly felt giddy and began a little skip down the side walk.

A couple feet in front of her Serena saw a tall dark figure moving along the sidewalk. It looked like the person was dressed as the Grim Reaper or a Dementor from Harry Potter, and whoever was wearing it was doing a really good job. It must've been a guy because whoever it was must've been about seven feet tall, and really scary looking even though Serena knew it was just someone in costume.

"Nice costume," Serena said as she skipped by them, when the Dementor suddenly turned and looked at her; Serena felt like she'd been dumped in a tub of icy water. This wasn't right; Serena was just staring at empty darkness. The edges of the hood puffed outward indicating that someone (or something!) was breathing under there but why couldn't she see them.

"Hehe that's…r-really really good, how are you doing that," Serena asked feeling goose bumps rise up all over her and a chill ran up her spine.

The Dementor was suddenly standing right in front of her, but that wasn't possible. He'd been standing about five feet away from her a second ago, no one could move that fast. A low hiss came from beneath the tattered hood, and Serena felt like she was frozen. She tried to jerk herself out of it thinking she had only been caught in the moment but she found that she really couldn't move! She opened her mouth to try to say something but her jaw wouldn't move, no sound would come out of her mouth.

The Dementor stretched out his arms that had pale, clammy, thin looking hands reaching out from tattered sleeves of the robe, and wrapped its arms around her bringing her close to it. Serena felt the cold crawling over her flesh like it was a tangible thing, and she couldn't look away from the endless darkness that seemed to go on forever underneath that hood. Her breaths came out in puffs of white, but that again couldn't be possible, it was rather warm tonight. Her thoughts felt slowed and muddled, and Serena was vaguely aware of her pillow case falling from her limp grasp onto the ground, and she could only stare as the tattered hood descended towards her.

The hood got closer and closer under Serena was almost under it herself and still she saw nothing. Something compressing closed over her mouth that she would've called a mouth but the cold dampness that enclosed around her lips couldn't be human. Serena tried to pull away but her arms remain limp and useless at her sides. She screamed but it was completely muffled by the thing enclosing about her mouth. It suddenly moved around her lips and she felt a _pulling_ sensation. She tried to resist and tug back but her body refused to listen, only becoming limper with each passing moment, she wouldn't even be able to support her own weight soon. Serena felt the pulling sensation at her mouth, but it was ten times stronger this time, and she had a vague feeling this time of something being pulled from her mouth and the creature swallowed it.

Serena's mind was suddenly not her own, she didn't know where she was or what she was doing; there was only the icy coldness around her. She was drowning in a murky fog that she couldn't surface from and could only listen to what the voice in her head told her to.

_Go to the cliff._

Darien looked around searching the crowd for Serena's familiar Meatball Head style, but she no where to be seen. That couldn't be right; he'd been following her for the past half an hour. She'd stopped to of course to some trick or treating on the side and had begun heading in the direction of Raye's temple and then 'poof' she was gone.

_This can't be right,_ Darien thought to himself looking for any sign of the blonde; he saw none. Darien looked down as something crunched under his foot; he saw it was a pink pillow case that looked too much like the one Serena had been carrying. He picked it up and quickly shifted through it and pulled out a pink cell phone with a little bunny figure attached to the antenna, it was Serena's cell phone. Darien felt an awful feeling settle in the pit of his stomach, where was Serena?

He felt pain wrack his body in the all too familiar feeling. Sailor Moon was in danger, but what about Serena? Darien stood there indecisive for a moment, he couldn't possibly choose could he…but he had to.

He darted into the nearest alley and transformed into Tuxedo Mask and began running in the direction he sensed Sailor Moon. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Serena while he was gone, but as Tuxedo Mask he would be able to track her a lot easier than Darien, wherever she'd gone.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, but he found himself going father and farther out of the city, into the more rural areas, and closer to the ocean. Why would Sailor Moon be out there, the way he was going the only thing out here was the ocean and some very hazardous cliffs.

_The cliffs child, come to the cliffs._

Serena didn't know what was going on around her, only that the voice in her head was her only guidance. The dark figure floated in front of her becoming her to her destination. She needed to go, she had to go, every time she stopped walking an awful pressure began to build in her head until she felt like screaming. Her feet seemed to have a mind of there own she wasn't even sure where she was headed. Nothing else seemed to be working either, she couldn't see where she was going, there was only darkness. And there was a strange roaring in her ears that was getting louder and louder that reminded her of the ocean.

This couldn't be good; Darien felt the pain ebb away as it always did when he finally reached Sailor Moon. He was in a large opened field right next the cliffs. He'd passed a sign a while back declaring that the cliffs were unsafe, so why would Sailor Moon be out here?

Tuxedo Mask froze, he saw a girl walking towards the cliff's edge with golden buns sitting on top of her head, but instead on a Sailor fuku she was wearing a fluffy pink princess outfit. It was Serena not Sailor Moon!

She had a dreamy almost dazed expression on her face and she was moving dangerously close to the edge. There was something dark and menacing looking floating above the empty space that looked like must've been a yoma beckoning Serena over the edge.

Finally snapped out his stupor he took off running towards Serena, why wasn't she stopping didn't she see the danger?

"SERENA!"

She didn't turn around didn't even acknowledge his voice as she stepped up to the crumbling edge of the cliff. Tuxedo Mask was running as fast as he could but he knew that he wouldn't make it in time. Serena was already falling extending her foot into nothing but open air. Her body was already pitching forward but Tuxedo Mask managed t wrap her arms around her bringing her back of against him and he tried to jerk them to a stop.

The stood there balanced on the very edge of the cliff half on and half off of it. Tuxedo Mask tensed knowing that the slightest move could pitch them both forward into the water that was crashing below. Going against his instincts he relaxed all of his muscles and became a dead weight faintly noticing Serena had collapsed in his arms the minuet he'd caught her. For a few terrible moments they simply swayed on the edge of the cliff, even with a small shift of the wind they could end up falling.

Gradually gravity kicked in and Tuxedo Mask felt them beginning to fall backwards. The breath whooshed out of him as his back hit the ground but he let out a sigh of relief, but cautiously moved them back farther so they were a good distance away from the cliff's edge.

Tuxedo Mask felt Serena asking violently in his arms, her lips were blue, and her teeth were chattering. Her eyes were open and they were a clear sky blue again, Tuxedo Mask relaxed; she'd been released from the yoma's influence. But her skin felt like ice and that worried him. He wrapped his cape around her snuggle and brought her into his arms.

"Are you alright Serena?" he asked hoping she hadn't sustained any more injuries.

"I-I'm s-s-so c-cold," she stutters trying to curl up into to a little ball. A shrilled scream of rage sounded behind them and Tuxedo Mask turned to see the yoma floating towards them its rage eminent. He'd totally forgotten about the yoma, he set Serena carefully on the ground; he wasn't going to let anything else happen to her.

Tuxedo Mask turned to face the yoma drawing out his cane. The yoma charged at him screeching and stretching out it's hands like it was going to strangle him. Tuxedo Mask ran to meet it; he wanted to get this thing as far away from Serena as possible. It reached out for him, but he blocked its arm with his cane, and drew a rose from the inside of his vest.

He threw it with the deadly accuracy he'd possessed since he'd first transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He felt a smile spread across his face as the rose landed dead center in the abyss of blackness that seemed to extend forever beyond that tattered hood. The thing pulled away and let out a howl loud enough to rival even Serena's.

Darien felt a grim feeling of satisfaction as he watched the yoma wither in pain. This thing had had Serena, had been about to make her fall over a cliff to her death. If any of the yomas had deserved to die, this one deserved it ten times more. Darien felt a rush of power flow through his veins; it was something he'd never experienced before as Tuxedo Mask. The cane in his hand suddenly became significantly heavier, and felt like it'd even changed shape. He lifted it up and felt his eyes go wide, his cane had transformed into a sword. It felt right in his hand and it only took him a minute to adjust to the new weight.

The yoma was getting ready to fly at him again, but Darien had an even better weapon to meet it with now. The yoma reached its hand out for him again as they met each other Tuxedo Mask felt the sharp pain in his shoulder as the yoma's clawed hands scored a hit on him. He wasted no time sinking the sword deep into the yoma's stomach. It gave an almighty shriek that Darien was sure would shatter his ear drums. Its hand flew down to grasp the sword as if it would pull it out, but it instantly turned to dust.

The sword in his hand disappeared and Darien suddenly felt the pain from his injury. He sat down on the ground concentrating on his shoulder. He'd found at a young age that he was able to heal injuries within seconds, it just required a bit of energy and concentration. Darien felt the familiar healing power sweep through his body, but he felt small hand fluttering around his wound. He opened his eyes and saw Serena sitting there an unsure and worried expression on her face.

"You're hurt," she said softly, looking at his wound.

"Don't worry about me, it'll heal," he said, he saw her eyes widened at the wound began to stitch shut right before her eyes. Tuxedo Mask smiled, touched by her concern, who would've ever thought Serena would be concerned about him. His eyes swept over her again looking for any injuries he might've missed, feeling another wave of rage pass through him. When he'd seen her about to fall over that cliff, he had a feeling he would've followed her over if she'd fallen.

Serena suddenly seemed nervous a small blush stealing across her face, "T-Thank you for saving me."

"Serena," he sighed smiling, but he sagged as a sudden wave of fatigue passed through him. He allowed himself to fall forward resting his head on her shoulder. "I would give my life for you," he murmured.

He heard her shocked gasp but he suddenly felt extremely tired. This always happened after he used energy to heal himself, it tended to take a lot out of him. He only needed to take a small nap and he would be as good as new. Unable to stop himself he slumped forward asleep within two seconds.

Serena gasped at the unexpected weight and struggled for a moment trying to maneuver him. After a few moments she ended up with his head in her lap and her hand buried in his thick luxurious hair. Serena let out a sigh; Tuxedo Mask had saved her again even when she hadn't been Sailor Moon. She owed him so much, her very life.

She smiled at how innocent he looked in his sleep, kind of like a small boy. Serena didn't even notice what she'd done until she'd already done it. Her fingers had lightly skimmed from his hair to his mask, her fingers had grasped it and she lifted it off his face.

As Serena gazed down at him she felt a smile creep over her face. Somehow she'd always known who Tuxedo Mask had been or who she'd hoped it would be. There were so many similarities between the two; she didn't know why she hadn't seen it sooner. She should be feeling annoyed that Tuxedo Mask was the man who'd done nothing but tease her, but she felt her heart fill with a warm and fuzzy feeling.

Darien opened his eyes trying to clear the sleep from his brain and saw Serena's sky blue eyes staring down at him; she had his mask clutched in her hand.

"Hello Darien," was all she said her eyes shining brightly with something Darien dared presume as love. He realized with some humor that this was the first time she'd said a civil hello to him, and he could nothing but return it.

"Hello Serena," he said lifting a gloved hand and buried it in her golden blond tresses. He pulled her face down to his and their lips sealed in a kiss that they'd both waited too long for. They would face reality later, and all the questions that had to be answered. Like why had Darien found Serena when Sailor Moon was in danger, or the fact that the enemy now knew her identity and could attack her at will? None of it mattered tonight, they'd found each other tonight and that's all the power they needed.

"I love you Serena," he whispered against her lips as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you too Darien," she whispered back. Darien felt like he could fly, Serena loved him. He'd never imagined this scenario in a million years, but he had her now, and he wasn't going to let her go.


End file.
